Episode 259 (Magical Mayhem)
Plot When Snotty Seasquirt traps the mermaids.Mermaid Coral must team up with the guppies to get the key and free the mermaids Trivia This episode introduces Mermaid Coral to the Bubbletucky Lakes This is also the first time to introduce a Mermaid in the show Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Sam Vincent as Snotty Seasquirt # Jayden Greig as Mermaid Village Citizen #1 # Hadley Belle Miller as Mermaid Village Citizen #2 # Jay Schramek as Moving Tree # Adrian Truss as Talking Rock # Tajja Isen as Talking Leaf Guy Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah climbing up a flower stem they find the drops of water on a flower.) * Zach: "There's the drops of water." * Leah: "Let's put it on our bubble wands." (They placed it on their bubble wands.Suddenly the flower began to close.) * Zach: "Uh oh.The flower is closing." * Leah: "We're gonna have to jump over to the next flower." * Zach: "Hurry." (They jumped to the next flower.) * Both: "Whoa.Phew." (Suddenly a butterfly flapping it's wings making the flower sway.) * Both: "Whoa." (They fall off the flower and landed on the butterflies.) * Both: "Let's go." (They flew on the butterflies.They flew over the flowers.) * Leah: "There's the pond." * Zach: "You're home now guys." (They drop the drops of water in the pond.Zach and Leah are sitting at the picnic table.) * Leah: "That was fun." * Zach: "Sure was." (Zach and Leah poured water on Parisa and Rocket's water dishes.) * Leah: "We did it you guys." * Zach: "We've escaped from a Zach and Leah eating flower." * Leah: "And we took a ride on two butterflies." * Zach: "And we didn't spill a single drop of water." (Parisa and Rocket jumped on them and Zach and Leah fell down.) * Both: "Whoa(Laughter)." * Zach: "Good boy Rocket." * Leah: "Good girl Parisa." * Zach: "They're just like the same thing that happened to guppies during our adventures." * Leah: "I wonder what else there is to do before summer is over." * Zach: "We can go looking for mermaids." * Leah: "That would be so awesome." (Suddenly the picnic table Zach and Leah we're sitting on turns into a dreamboat.) * Both: (Gasps)"Wow.Whoa." (They flew off on their boat.Their boat lands at a lake.) * Leah: "Cool a lake." * Zach: "This is so awesome." (Their boat floats on the lake.Then they arrived at the dock.) * Leah: "Wow." * Zach: "Hey there guys." * Leah: "Hello." * Gil: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Zach: "Hey there everyone." * Leah: "Hello." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach.Welcome to the Bubbletucky Lakes." * Both: "Whoa.Wow." * Zach: "What are you guys doing here." * Molly: "We're going exploring." * Goby: "Where no explorers has ever gone before." * Deema: "We're looking for mermaids." * Leah: "Wow." * Oona: "Wanna come and help us find some." * Zach: "Oh." * Both: "That would be awesome." * Nonny: "Great c'mon." (They aboard their boat.) * Glimmer: "Give this wheel a double spin." * Chloe: "So we can find some mermaids." (They sailed out on the lake.) * Molly: "This looks like a good place to find mermaids." * Zach: "I wonder where they are." * Leah: "Yeah." * Gil: "Only.There's a problem.We haven't seen a real mermaid this far in life." * Goby: "It looks like we're gonna have to keep looking until we find the mermaids." * Deema: "Yeah.We need to search high and low.Left and right and find the mermaids with our sights." * Gil: "You're right(To viewers)We need your help to find mermaids.Do you see one." * Little Fish: "There she is.Right there." * Molly: "There she is.Hello." * Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys." * All: "Hello." * Molly: "I'm Molly.And these are my friends.The bubble guppies.This is Glimmer and Chloe.And these are our adventurous friends.Zach and Leah." * Leah: "Hello." * Zach: "Hi." * Mermaid Coral: "Hello.The name's Mermaid Coral." * All: "Hey Mermaid Coral." * Gil: "What are you doing in the Bubbletucky Lakes." * Mermaid Coral: "I have something amazing to show you.Follow me." * Molly: "I wish we can follow Mermaid Coral." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies follow Mermaid Coral divine." (Two big bubbles appear in front of the Guppies.) * Molly: "Neat.Thanks Glimmer." * Mermaid Coral: "C'mon guys." * All: "Coming." * Molly: "C'mon guys.There's nothing like getting in the bubbles." (They got in the bubbles and jumped in the water and followed their Mermaid Friend.The bubbles popped when they landed near the fountain.) * Mermaid Coral: "Guppies.Welcome to Mermaid Village." * All: "Whoa.Wow." * Gil: "Whoa.Mermaid Village." * Zach: "Oh wow." * Leah: "Look at this place." * Mermaid Coral: "Let's roam around Mermaid Village.Follow me." (They swam along the path.) * Gil: "This is so awesome." * Zach: "I agree." * Leah: "I totally can't believe it." * Deema: "Me neither." * Goby: "Mermaid Coral this place is fintastic." * Glimmer: "It's our most most Favorite place in the world." * Chloe: "I agree." * Mermaid Coral: "I know what you guys mean." (They met almost every mermaid in Mermaid Village.The Guppies see a Male Mermaid.He was sitting on the bench.) * Molly: "Who's that mermaid." * Mermaid Coral: "Guys.This is Snotty Seasquirt.He's looking rather strange today.Doesn't matter.Hello Snotty Seasquirt." * Snotty Seasquirt: "Hello dudes." * Zach: "Ya know us." * Leah: "Things look a little bit different." * Snotty Seasquirt: "I just remembered.I'm late for my errands.Gotta swim.Bye." (Snotty Seasquirt swam off.) * Molly: "Hmm.Something is going on with Snotty Seasquirt.Whatever it is.We'd better round up every mermaid in Mermaid Village that we met.C'mon." * Mermaid Coral: "I love the Mermaid Village Citizen round up.Let's do it." (They round up the mermaids of Mermaid Village.Snotty Seasquirt swam near a shop.) * Snotty Seasquirt: "This is the life.Peace and quiet." * Molly: "Coming through Snotty Seasquirt." * Gil: "Looking good." * Mermaid Coral: "I agree." (The guppies and the mermaids swam past Snotty Seasquirt which makes him spin about.) * Snotty Seasquirt: "I'm okay.No I'm not.Everyone in Mermaid Village is in my way.I have an idea.If I trapped the mermaids.Then everyone will be out of my way." (Snotty Seasquirt put cages on the ground.) * Gil: "Uh oh.Look.It looks like some cages are falling this way." * All: "Whoa." (All the Mermaids of Mermaid Village get stuck.) * Goby: "Phew.Good thing we didn't get caught." * Molly: "What happened." * Gil: "Snotty Seasquirt.He must've trapped the mermaids." * Molly: "The trap is stuck." * Oona: "Guys look.We need a key to open the traps." * Glimmer: "I wonder where the key is." * Chloe: "Here's the plan.We find the key and free the mermaids.Piece of cake." * Molly: (To viewers)"We need your help.Where's the key." * Little Fish: "There it is.Up there." * Molly: "There it is." * Genies: "We'll get it." (Just as the genies are about to get the key.Snotty Seasquirt grabs it.) * Snotty Seasquirt: "The key is mine.I told you.I told you." * All: "Snotty Seasquirt." * Deema: "Ugh.Rude." * Mermaid Coral: "I'm here.Did I miss anything." * Mermaid Village Citizen #1: "Mermaid Coral.Run.I mean swim.Run and swim." * Mermaid Village Citizen #2: "Snotty Seasquirt dropped cages on us." * All: (Gasping). * Snotty Seasquirt: "Surprise." * Deema: "I think we did miss something.Look at the time.Let's go guys." * Mermaid Coral: "Let everyone go Snotty Seasquirt." * Snotty Seasquirt: "Or what.You and your friends will have a tea party with me." * Mermaid Coral: "No.We don't invite any evil mermaids to tea parties." * Molly: "Every Guppy Scout knows that by heart." (Mermaid Coral changes from her summer dress to her normal outfit.) * Snotty Seasquirt: "Whoa.Who saw that's coming.Guess I'll have to lock you up too." * Mermaid Coral: "Yikes." * Molly: "Jump Mermaid Coral." (Molly and Mermaid Coral jumped and swam down the lane.Snotty Seasquirt shoots a magical beam a tree the guppies.But Molly bounced it away with her shield.) * Snotty Seasquirt: "Not bad." (Zach and Leah bounced another beam with a mirror.) * Snotty Seasquirt: "But you'll never catch me." * Zach: "Uh oh Mermaid Coral." * Leah: "Snotty Seasquirt's getting away." * Mermaid Coral: "Not so fast Snotty Seasquirt." * Molly: "Quick Genies." (The Genies used their magic to make a brick wall appear in Snotty Seasquirt's escape route.) * Molly: "Nice one Genies." * Snotty Seasquirt: "Okay.Okay.You got me.Or did you.I went around it.See ya." (Snotty Seasquirt swam around it and swam away with the key.) * Molly: "We've got to get the key back and free the mermaids.C'mon." * Mermaid Coral: "Wait.I'm coming with you guys." * Gil: "Good idea.That way you'll be able to know what things are in life." * All: "After Snotty Seasquirt." (They swam after Snotty Seasquirt.) * Snotty Seasquirt: "Uh oh.The guppies are catching up.Time I throw them off the trail." * Goby: "Hey.He just flew into that tunnel." * Mermaid Coral: "Oh no.Snotty Seasquirt is getting away." * Molly: "I know.I can just a wish to catch up to him." * Mermaid Coral: "Whoa.You get to make wishes." * Molly: "Of course I do.Where there's a wish.There's a way.I wish we can catch up to Snotty Seasquirt." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies catch up to Snotty Seasquirt divine." (Mermaid necklaces appear on the guppies.) * Molly: "Wow.Mermaid Necklaces." * Oona: "How do we become Mermaids." * Mermaid Coral: "Easy guys.You just have to say the magic words.Fins and legs we now trade.Time we become mermaids." * All: "Fins and legs we now trade.Time we become mermaids." (The guppies instantly turn into mermaids.) * Molly: "Wow." * Gil: "We're mermaids." * Mermaid Coral: "Time to catch up to Snotty Seasquirt." (They swam after Snotty Seasquirt.) *Zach: "Whoa." *Leah: "Wow." *Mermaid Coral: "Pretty cool right." *All: "Totally awesome." *Gil: "This is so cool." (Suddenly the wind made the leaves blows and Mermaid Coral catches one.) *Mermaid Coral: "Got one." (Mermaid Coral makes an airplane.) *Mermaid Coral: "Incoming airplane." *Nonny: "Now that's something I never seen before." *Mermaid Coral: (Laughs)"Ya know me guys.I'm always getting a little bit crafty with it." *Chloe: "Pretty impressive airplane you made." *Glimmer: "I love it when you get crafty." *Mermaid Coral: "Leaf it to me and come up with the crafty ideas." *All: (Laughter). *Gil: "Guys.Look.Snotty Seasquirt is getting away." *Molly: "After him." (They swam after Snotty Seasquirt.) *Snotty Seasquirt: "This is the life." (He suddenly sees the Guppies swimming after him.) *Snotty Seasquirt: "Yikes.The guppies are coming,Well they won't be coming through the entrance to the Mermaid Village Jungle." (He swam into the Mermaid Village Jungle.) *Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys.Look.If we're gonna catch up with Snotty Seasquirt.We have to go through the entrance to the Mermaid Village Jungle." *Zach: "You're right." *Leah: "What are we waiting for.Follow that mermaid." (But as the guppies swim in the entrance to the Mermaid Village Jungle.The ground began to shook.) *Mermaid Coral: "Yikes.I hate noises that sounds like an earthquake." *Molly: "I wonder why there's a mysterious shaking in the jungle." *Moving Tree: "That's because it was the entrance shaking." *Deema: "Oh.Thanks Moving Tree." *All: "Moving Tree." *Moving Tree: "Everything at the entrance to the Mermaid Village Jungle moves.Because the entrance doesn't want to be cross.It kinda tickles." *Talking Rock: "So leave at once.Or things will get rocky(Laughs)." *Talking Leaf Guy: "Yeah.You'd better leaf(Laughs)Get it I made that up." *Zach: "But we can't leave now." *Leah: "Uh Leaf Guy." *Mermaid Coral: "We have get across the entrance to get a key from Snotty Seasquirt and save the citizens of Mermaid Village." *Moving Tree: "Not a chance.There's no crossing the entrance of the Mermaid Village Jungle.And you'll never get past all of us." *Mermaid Coral: "We'll see about that." *Molly: "Hang on everybody.Here we go." *Genies: "Whoo-Hoo." (They flew under tree branches and over rocks.) *All: "Whoa." *Molly: "Move faster." (Some moving rocks appeared.) *Gil: "Gotta go faster." (They flew past the trees.) *Zach: "That's it guys." *Leah: "Yeah.We're almost out of the entrance to the Mermaid Village Jungle." *All: "Oh no.Look." *Deema: "A canyon." *Molly: "What will we do." *Glimmer: "Molly.Steer the magic carpet." *Molly: "What." *Chloe: "Trust us and you'll see." (The Genies magically made a bridge appear.) *All: "Whoa." (They made it across the bridge.) *All: (Cheering). *Oona: "Yeah.We done it." *Nonny: "Alright." *Goby: "That was so fintastic." *Deema: "The hardest part is finally over." *Gil: "At last." *Molly: "Now let's go get that key and save Mermaid Village." *Mermaid Coral: "Let's go." (They flew off.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:New Adventures In Mermaid Village